


You're My Home

by DiRoxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Day One, Dirk - Freeform, Equius, Fluff, HAL - Freeform, M/M, Post-Game, The Mayor - Freeform, davekatweek, jade - Freeform, vague mentions of the following:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: If you had told him three weeks ago, still neck deep in the game and struggling to make it on the meteor without losing his mind, that he would be happily rebuilding can town - a life sized can town that everyone could in - he probably would have died, literally, of laughter. He then would revive - because let’s be real, dying from laughter wasn’t heroic or just - and do it again.





	

If you had told him three weeks ago, still neck deep in the game and struggling to make it on the meteor without losing his mind, that he would be happily rebuilding can town - a life sized can town that everyone could in - he probably would have died, literally, of laughter. He then would revive - because let’s be real, dying from laughter wasn’t heroic or just - and do it again. Yet never-the-less, here was was. He was standing under a tree on a hill with the sun shining down, all happy ending Disney-esque, and he was watching Jade as she worked with the Mayor on where to put the cans she was expanding into homes. They had a whole zoning plan in front of them, and Jade was just flat out lifting these massive tin cans and moving them into the correct areas.  
  
Once they were placed they would then be turned into apartments, more or less, by Dirk, Equius, and Hal. No one could stand to live along anymore, so the apartments were the way to go. He’d seen a few that were more like what he’d imagined college dorms to look like once. Four bedrooms, a common area, and a kitchen. Plus facilities but that was a given.  
  
God, the fact they were all here- the fact that everyone who had died had come back and was here… it was a miracle. Straight up murder-clown miracle. Sure, it meant guardians were back - and there had been quite a bit of issue with that in the first couple of days - but now he had a strong support group and people who were around him all the time. It was nice, and a good change of pace.  
  
And it was as miraculous as Obama participating in one of his sweet raps.  
  
Not that that had ever happened but hey, he could dream. He could dream.  
  
“What are you doing standing up here by yourself? Do you know how tiring it is to fucking walk all the way up here you flying asshole?” The words were said with exasperation, but also love. There was no bite to it.  
  
Dave dropped his gaze down to Karkat and grinned at him, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “Well, I was doing my job as overseer of Can Town. Can’t let anything fall to the sides, that would be worse than finding out your favorite ice cream melted and leaked everywhere on the way back from the store.” Karkat’s face wrinkled at the metaphor and Dave felt warmth bloom in his chest for his matesprit/boyfriend/lover - what even were they? They never had defined that… - and he laughed at him. He walked down to join him on the crest of the hill, noting that Karkat was a little sweaty from the late afternoon heat - he should really take that sweater off every now and then, heat stroke wasn’t going to be a good thing for him to get - and breathing hard from the steep incline of the hill.  
  
He was positively beautiful, no irony meant.  
  
Karkat grunted at his answer and turned to look over Can Town, leaning into Dave’s side in the same motion. Dave could have sworn he purred when he put his arm around Karkat’s waist, pulling him closer.  
  
“That wasn’t all you were doing, Strider,” Karkat murmured, turning his head to smile at Dave.  
  
Dave hummed and dropped his head on top of Karkat’s, taking comfort in the press of the troll’s horns against his cheek. “I was thinking, mostly. Ruminating and shit.”  
  
“Mm. About what?”  
  
“The fact that we’re here.”  
  
Karkat hummed and slid his arm up and around Dave’s waist, giving him a squeeze that only made Dave’s heart beat faster out of sheer adoration. Fuck man, he was way far gone on this troll. At least he’d had a couple years to come to terms with it now.  
  
“That’s the one we’re supposed to live in right?” Karkat asked, gesturing to the tin can that Jade had just set upright.

“Yep, be about a week before we move in though. Gotta let the boys do their thing and get everything set up.”

“It’ll be nice to have a place to call home.”

Dave was silent for a time after that, looking over their little metropolis as the sun started to set. The sky turned shades of orange and pink, a gradient of colors that was soothing. He turned his head and pressed his nose into Karkat’s hair, inhaling his scent and tightening his hold on him a little bit. “You’re my home.”  
  
He hadn’t even meant to say it, but the startled sound Karkat made and the way his cheeks lit up firetruck red made the slip up entirely worth it. He was laughing when Karkat slid his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a chaste kiss, and he was grinning when they pulled apart.  
  
“You’re my home too,” Karkat said softly.  
  
Dave smiled and ducked his head to kiss him again. He didn’t know how they all made it out of the game alive, but this, this here, made it all worth it.

 

[maria-artz](http://maria-artz.tumblr.com/post/160630810178/an-illustration-for-rainelilys-fan-fic-heck)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! It's been a long time since I've written a ficlet and finished it, and it seems fitting that it would be for homestuck. I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little piece. Have a great day! <3
> 
> -Raine
> 
> Update: The art was made by the lovely Maria-Artz on tumblr after she read this fic. The main post with it can be found [here](http://maria-artz.tumblr.com/post/160630810178/an-illustration-for-rainelilys-fan-fic-heck) and it was super awesome of her to draw this ♥


End file.
